


Yellow Eyes and Cloudy Skies

by BabysDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hunting, M/M, Reference: American Gods, Reference: Doctor Who, Reference: Princess Bride, Smut, Weird Castiel, mention of Charlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabysDean/pseuds/BabysDean
Summary: Who hasn't heard of the Winchesters. They're practically famous! And I... I just wanted to say Hi...I never expected we'd end up tight as we did.What can I say - I'm awesome!





	

I was occupying my regular booth at the diner when I hear one of them call the other "...I just wanna see if they have pie".  
One look up over my laptop, and my head starts pounding. Holy shit, they're hot...  
The one who spoke is walking up to check the pastry display, and I know they are not from around here and this might be the only chance I get.  
I get up and close my lap top. Leave it on the table. No one would touch it, everyone knows me here.

I come near him and lean with my back on the display case, hiding half of it. "Hello, sweetie..."  
He looks up at me, not even slightly confused. One glance and he flashes a well-practiced smile I would see only in my dreams.  
"Hey Kiddo, I just wanna check out the food here. If you have any recommendations I'd be happy to hear, but other than that I'd just like to get my order".  
His smile is all over his face, and he has that flirtatious feeling about him, but he's holding back. Not what I expected...  
"Why don't you order up, and let me buy you dessert? Let you eat in peace and bring you a large piece of blueberry pie myself when you're done. It's my absolute favorite".  
The small laugh wrinkles decorate his vibrant green eyes like small rays around two bright suns.

I can see the other one staring, from the corner of my eye. Maybe this is why he feels uncomfortable.  
Oh, wait, there's a third one. Where'd he come from?.. And what's he doing wearing a trench coat in this heat?...  
"No offence, Kiddo, but we'd really just wanna eat and go" he says apologetically.  
"Hey, I just wanna make it a little sweeter for ya" I wink.  
He throws a quick glance back at their table and turns back to me. "I bet you could" he is looking me up and down with a wolfish smile, gesturing his head suggestively, "I bet you can satisfy any man's sweet-tooth, and you don't even need any candy for that, either," he leans a bit closer "but not today, Kiddo..."  
I smile victoriously. "...Aaand, there he is! I was wondering how long it would take you..."  
Now he's confused. He narrows his green ponds at me questioningly "Do we know each other?..."  
"Not yet," I reply boldly, "Dean".

"How do you know my name?" he tenses, hand instinctively going inside his jacket, no doubt to grab some concealed weapon.  
"I guess you could call me a fan, of sort?" I am more relaxed now, completely dropping the seductive act. It's so unlike me, it was so hard to keep....  
"What?" he huffs. "You know, the 'Supernatural' books aren't real, they're just stories..." he has a bit of an angry edge to his voice.  
"What books?" what's he talking about?...  
"Oh, never mind..." he relaxes a bit. "So how DO you know me? Have we... uh.. had... uh.." he looks embarrassed now, like he was supposed to remember my name somehow.  
I burst out laughing. "No. We Haven't." he relaxes a little more "Good".

"Well? You gonna tell me or what?" he is curious now.  
"Oh, come on! Who hasn't heard about you, famous Winchesters" I nudge him fondly. "I'd recognize you anywhere. You're, like, super famous. The boys who stopped the apocalypse, killed Dick Roman, stopped the Darkness..."   
"You forget started all of these, too.." he adds regretfully, but I hurriedly continue "Honest mistakes, in this line of work".  
"So, you a hunter?" he asks.  
"Oh, lord, no..." I wave defensively. "I'm more of a lore geek, if you like. I don't do the actual fighting... I just like puzzles and riddles, so I collect information and I store it."  
"Like the Men of Letters kinda shit?" he continues.  
"The who?.." I ask, puzzled. "No, I guess more like an Ash kinda thing. You knew Ash, right? I'm good with languages, and processing random information into patterns."  
"You knew Ash?" his eyes widen.  
"Sure, back from MIT. We, uh.. had a short thing... But then he was kicked out, and we stayed in touch. He was a really awesome dude, I miss him terribly." I drift a bit, but catch myself quickly. "I grew up around hunters. Never tried to take it up myself, I'm not the type, but I help out occasionally, if anyone needs me."  
Dean considers for a moment, and then says "Can I still take you up on that dessert offer? But why don't you join us now instead?"

We get the orders and Dean introduces me to Sam and the other guy.   
They sit opposite each other, so Dean takes the seat next to the other guy, allowing me the seat next to Sam.  
Dean doesn't need to introduce Sam, and he only introduces the third guy as Castiel, "Or Cas, as we call him", he looks at the guy fondly.  
"You a hunter too?" I ask him.   
He opens his mouth to answer, but Dean shoves an elbow at him and replies in his stead "Yea, a fellow hunter and a friend".  
Cas seems.. what... offended? reduced?.. but Dean gives him such an affectionate look I can't help but smile.  
"By the way, Dean, why do you keep calling me Kiddo? I'm about the same age as you guys..." I ask.  
His gaze flicks momentarily to my short red hair, before he replies. "You just.. really remind me of someone..." he and Sam exchange a meaningful and sad look, and Sam nods slightly. "She died a while back, to keep some sons of bitches from our backs. I fucking killed those asshole fucks, and I'd do it again a thousand times." Dean pauses, and his face darkens.  
"We all miss Charlie.." Sam tries to say reassuringly. Dean looks at him, and for a split of a second it seems like his look is accusing, but it softens immediately.  
"Hey Johnny!" I call the guy behind the counter, "Can we get a round of shots here?"  
And we toast. In honor of the friends we lost, and for the ones we couldn't save.

After they finish eating, and Dean's had his pie, I ask them cautiously "So how screwed are we?"  
They give me a confused look, and I continue "Well, you're here, aren't you? That means you're hunting something. How screwed are we?"  
Sam releases a small laugh and says "We're not here on a hunt, just passing through. We have a long drive back to the.. " he trails off as Dean cuts him off.  
"Yea, we're just stopping by for the night. Why? Ya got something?"  
I take out my laptop, and open it. What I've been working on before they arrived pops back on the screen, and Sam immediately looks interested.  
"Wow, you made all this? How?" he asks. "Are you a genius too, like Ash?"  
I smile shyly. "Not my place to say" I mumble...  
There's a quiet stirring under the table, and Dean looks nervous. "Well, let me leave you kids here to play with your gadgets and compare notes while I go for a supply run". He gets up. "Cas, you wanna come?"   
He doesn't even finish the question before Cas is out of his seat and they're walking out.

We watch them go, and I turn to Sam "So how long has THAT been going on?"  
Sam moves his eyes from the screen back to me and asks "What is?"  
I roll my eyes and give him a long sideways look. He still doesn't get it. I scoff silently "Dean and Cas?.. You telling me you really haven't noticed?..."  
He has this offended look on him, like I don't know what I'm talking about. "Nothing to notice, they're best friends. They have a special bond, but I can assure you - Dean it totally straight!"   
"Right..." I mock him. "Though you might not wanna go back to your motel room anytime soon, or does he put a sock on the handle to warn you?.."  
Sam's face contorts in disgust. "No way... Besides, they're taking the Impala". Sudden realization sparkles in his honey eyes, and his face drops into his palms. "I swear, I'm gonna KILL Dean if I ever have to sit where they... ugghh..." he mumbles, and I laugh heartily.  
He gives me his best bitchface. "Just show me what you got in there..." he turns right back and stubbornly glues his eyes onto the screen.

We sit together for an hour or so, and man - Sam's got a cool sense of humor.  
We sit close, and I feel so tiny next to him. I look up at him occasionally, and I love the way his hair beautifully falls on his face, and how he likes to run his fingers in it to move it away and I can see his gorgeous eyes again.  
I've heard so much about the Winchesters, how smart and brave and resourceful they are, but I've never heard how inhumanly attractive they are. Probably because most hunters are men...   
"Damn, Kiddo..." he says, and I'm thinking shit, that nick's gonna stick... "You really got enormous amounts of data here! It would take me months to go over this! And these seats suck, my ass hurts..."  
"Not as much as Dean's right now..." my lips curl into a devilish smile.  
"It might be Cas'..." I can't believe he just said that.  
"Come on," he says. "Get your stuff, we can continue this at the motel. I'm sure Dean and Cas are back by now". He grabs his things and we leave.

They're not.   
That's one hell of a long supply run, considering there is a 7‑Eleven just outside their motel.  
I can't help but give Sam a wicked look, which he ignores ostentatiously.  
We go inside, and sit at the edge of his bed. I show him all my folders and files on some creepy stuff, patters I found. Mostly of demon activity and ghost sightings, some old scripts about demonspawn and dark magic, and some more delicate symbols and transcripts translated from Enochian and other dead languages.  
"Did you translate these?" he asks in amazement. "How long did it take you?..."  
"Not as long as your brother and his boyfriend are taking..."  
"Seriously, you gotta stop it..." he smirks.  
"Why? It's fun" I say, "And you can deny it all you want. Not my fault you missed the heart-shaped billboards hanging on both their faces."  
"That's my brother and my best friend you're talking about." he says, exasperated. "Even if it is true, please, stop talking about it."  
"Make me" I dare him, teasingly, and a moment later soft lips are pressed into mine, effectively silencing me.  
My arms shoot up to wrap around his neck, and our bodies come closer. Sam's hands close around me in the most comfortable embrace, and he lifts me easily, closer to his face.  
I tangle my hands in his hair, unable to break away from the kiss, and press tighter to him. 

I get disoriented for only a moment, before I'm flat on my back on his bed, in what seems like the start of a hot makeout session.  
He feels warm and nice against me, and my hands find the small gap between his shirt and his jeans.  
He squirms and moves constantly, wanting and needing more contact, and I find it an odd contradiction between how gentle and caring he is normally and how passionate and rough he becomes when he touches.   
I push away at his plaid shirt, and then his tee, and expose a well-built and steaming-hot torso.  
He pulls at my shirt, leaving both of us topless and tangling in each other's limbs.  
I'm out of breath, but I can't stop. Inside my head I'm screaming. Fuck! That's Sam fucking Winchester! What the hell are you doing! But it feels so good I'm actually totally ok with hell right now. So worth it...  
He's got two fingers in my jeans belt, nearing the button, when he stops. "Should I put a sock on the door knob?..." he whispers, amused.  
Then he becomes serious again. "Are you ok with this?" he asks me. How considerate. I think I want this more than he does.  
But then the sound of the Impala parking is coming from right outside the door, and we both look at each other like moose caught in the headlight before we hurriedly get up and pull our clothes back on.

We barely manage it, and we both probably look flustered when Dean and Cas burst in the door.  
"Gee, kids, we leave you alone for just one hour..." Dean dramatically exclaims, but gives Sam a proud look.  
Sam moves his stare away from Dean guiltily, but it brightens and sparks when it lands on me, and we exchange knowing smiles.  
"What? What was that?" Dean looks at us. "That look you just had, both of you. what's that about?"  
I giggle softly, and it's actually Sam who says "Nothin'.. Just took you over an hour for a routine 7-Eleven that's right across the street, and for only one case of beer..."  
Dean looks embarrassed at the one plastic bag he is holding, and unconsciously moves a bit further away from Cas.  
"Sam, it's my fault" Cas is starting to say, to save Dean from the situation, but Sam just dismisses it with "That's ok, we were busy too" and his genuine smile turns to me.  
"What did you get?" Dean asks matter-of-factly, partly to change the subject as soon as possible.  
We resume the review over my files, though Cas seems more interested in watching TV, and Dean shortly finds an excuse to go shower, and soon enough it's only Sam and me again on my laptop.

"Can you send me all this? We could really use most of it" he says.  
"I can do better. I have tons more on my cloud. I could link you to it, so you can see all my files in real time as I update them."  
"You can do that?"  
"Bring your laptop" I command, and he brings it without question.   
Meanwhile Cas comes closer, suddenly interested.  
"You own a cloud?" he asks, and I'm not sure what he means.  
"Well, it's not mine... like, I just use it to store information. It's much, much larger than my laptop's hard drive, and it's much more secure on a far location".  
"I see.." he says, but I can tell he's not really tech-savvy.. "How does all the information stay there? How do you keep it safe from falling?"  
"I use a secure connection, and use encryption" I reply, not fully understanding what he's asking, assuming he means falling into the hands of unwanted readers.  
"What kind of warding do you use? Can you show me the sigils?" he continues.  
Sam is back with his laptop and can barely hold his laugh, but he's not saying anything.  
"It's just software!" I desperately explain, "passwords, and endless scrambled lines of computer code! just really advanced coding!"  
"Oh..." he seems disappointed, and he turns and goes back to watching TV.  
"What was that all about?.." I ask Sam when he sits back beside me.  
Sam doesn't say anything, just lets out a full-body laugh that quakes the entire bed.  
Weird fella, this Cas guy...

We download the cloud link and I share my folders with Sam.  
Something catches his eyes, and he seems specifically interested in some house fires I tracked over the last few weeks. They all happened in nurseries, and he asks me if I have more information about the babies.  
I do some digging, and find that they were exactly six months old. There are only two cases so far, and he asks me how I knew to connect them.  
"Well, there were several other cases around 1983, but what got me to investigate was that the last one was right here, about a week ago".   
"How is that possible?.." he say, more to himself than me, and rubs a frustrated hand over his face.

Dean comes out of the shower, and sees Sam's desperate expression.  
"Sammy, what's wrong?" he immediately asks, concerned.  
"Dean, nurseries burning... It's happening all over again" his worried words are rushed.  
I hand the laptop to Dean, and watch as his face grows even darker the more he reads.  
Cas comes closer, to hear what it's about, and stands way too close to Dean.  
"But that's not possible!" he's shouting now, and Cas' hand twitches as if he's dying touch Dean, while he continues. "I killed that sonofabitch Azazel years ago! There should not be any more cursed babies!"  
Cas gives up and puts a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. he looks like he's spacing out for a few moments, but then he regains focus. "Dean, Azazel is Dead. The Angels confirm it. This is not his doing". He says.  
"Angels?.. WTF?..." What have I gotten myself into??

Sam grabs my wrist before I have a chance to jump and run off and tries to calm me down. "This may sound bad, but... Cas is... not human...."  
"I am an angel of the lord" Cas says proudly.   
"And you're fine with that?..." I ask both Winchesters, appalled.  
"He's not like the others" Sam says Gently. "He's.. fallen." he says with a gloomy face that's echoed by Cas'. "He's helped us, and saved our lives, more times than I can count. He's a good friend, practically family by now".  
"Cas has proven time after time that he's not a douche." Dean adds. "He always has our backs".  
I can't help it. "Not just your back.." I say almost soundless, for Sam's ears only, and he silently chokes out a laugh.  
"What was that again?" Dean's annoyed.  
"Nothing," I reply. "Just said you should watch your back".  
"Naa... Not with Cas." he says, pleased. "I trust him with every bone and muscle in my body"  
And at that both Sam and me are sprawled out laughing.   
Dean looks confused, but I guess Cas' angel hearing is better than his, because he's slowly turning as red as if all the blood leaving Dean's recognition-struck face is going straight into Cas'.

"Guys, what do we do about the case?" Dean changes the subject again.  
He's pretty good at that.  
"Uh... Does that include me?" I ask hesitantly, "'Cause I normally don't do these things, I just do the research, and you guys seem to be familiar with this case, and..."  
"No, definitely not the hunting part, Kiddo. But on the research part we could use your help" Dean says, and Sam gives me such puppy eyes that I can't really say no even if I wanted to.  
"You can be damn sure we're not getting you anywhere near any monsters" Dean says, and after a thought he adds as if to himself "Not making that mistake again.."

"So what do you you think, Dean? Crowley?" Sam asks, brows furrowed.  
"No, I don't think so. But we can ask him, this sounds like one of his boys' work" Dean takes out his phone.  
"You guys know Crowley?" I ask, amazed.  
"Wait, how do YOU know Crowley?" Sam gasps, and Dean sharply turns his head back towards me.  
"Um... just stories, from other hunters..." I blush. "Wait, seriously?? You guys are buddies with Crowley, too???"  
I don't know what to think anymore.  
"Whatever gets the job done, Kiddo" Dean smirks.  
"He just needs to be loved..." Sam snorts out mockingly, and I must have missed some inside joke, because both Winchesters apparently find it hilarious.  
"You boys got some serious balls" I smile.

Sam and I continue with research well into the night, long after Dean had already passed out on his bed, and I end up staying over.  
I learn that Cas doesn't sleep, but he goes out for walks at night, because the Winchesters are uncomfortable with him watching them sleep.  
Sam offers me his bed and suggests he'd sleep on the floor, but since we are already cuddled up against the headboard after hours of staring at our laptops, I just pull his massive arm around me as I get us into spooning position. He hums into my neck lightly.  
I don't sleep much that night.  
It's not only the snoring, but I'm also very aware of Sam's hand travelling over my belly at first, then my hips, then my thighs... My skin's hot, and I know I'll be dreaming about this for months to come.

"You two are still at it? At least take a break to eat" Dean says when we are still huddled closely over my screen over breakfast.  
"What's that?" Sam points at a folder on my cloud. "The Doctor? Doctor who?"  
"Exactly!" I give him a satisfied smile. I wait a second, but no reaction. "It's my Doctor Who collection. All seasons." I say shyly. "You can watch that too, it's a really awesome show. Basically help yourself to anything in here, just don't delete anything." And after a moment I add "Except my porn folder. It's password protected. Don't touch that."  
Dean's face shoots up, suddenly interested but saying nothing.  
"I was joking!!!" I look at them, brows as far up as they can reach. "There is no porn file here, just boring stuff..." He looks disappointed, concentrating back on his food. "I keep my porn on my hard drive, where it's not accessible to anyone." Sam's knee hits mine under the table, while Dean looks impressed.

"So, we narrowed it down to a demon. No other creature can, or would, do anything like this." Sam informs Dean while I'm sipping my coffee.  
"Crowley texted back. It's not one of his. He's keeping his dogs on a short leash these days, after the whole Lucifer mutiny thing." Dean replies while munching on his bacon.  
"But if Azazel is dead, and it's not another demon, then what is it?" Sam wonders, then turns to me. "Are you sure these cases are connected? Could this not be a coincidence?"  
"Since when do we believe in coincidences? Sammy, accidents don't just happen accidentally" Dean intervenes.  
I give him an odd look, and reply "The circumstances are all the same as the cases back in '83. All babies, same age to the day, all drinking demon blood. Granted, even in '83 not all cases had nursery fires, but they were all connected. All nine babies were infected the same way."  
"Wait, did you say NINE babies?" Sam jumps, "No, there were only eight, I'm sure of it. Do you have their names?"  
"Yea, let me just..." I open the relevant file, and count the names. Then I give a start and grab Sam's arm. "Sam, I'm so sorry, I hadn't realized!.."   
"That's fine, we're past that now" he tries to assure me, to no avail. "Still..." my voice breaks a little. I don't know what it meant, and what he had gone through, but it can't be anything good.

"There," Sam points out at the screen. "Owen Robinson. I don't know this name. Where did you find it? Are you sure he's one of them?"  
"Yea." I can't help notice he refers to the names as 'them', excluding himself. I suppose it was tougher than I can ever imagine. "I mean, his case was a little bit more difficult to locate, it wasn't exactly like the other kids, his parents died shortly after his birth, well before he was six months old, but the signs of demon blood were definitely there."  
"How do you know?" Dean pushes further.  
"He was never in Cold Oak" Sam adds.  
"He showed some abilities, around his twenties, like the rest, but then it just stopped. I assumed it was the same for all of you" I explain.  
"All the others are dead..." Dean says quietly.  
"Maybe he is, too?" I try. I open the search engine and search for his name. "Oh."  
"What?" Dean looks up anxiously.  
"It says he's alive, and he lives about an hour drive from here." I read out. "He... uh... he works at a fertility clinic..."  
"Then I say we should pay him a visit" Dean says decisively. "Kiddo, I hate to ask you this, but any chance you might schedule an appointment for this afternoon? I mean, it would be really odd if we just turned up, three men, no female, at a fertility clinic... Out of harm's way, I swear!"  
I agree, and schedule the thing.

We arrive at the clinic a little ahead of time.   
Before we leave the car, Dean turns to Cas seated at the back with me. "Cas, I know you wanna help, but your first priority this time is the lady, got it?"  
"Of course, Dean." Cas replies without hesitation. "I mean it, Cas! No funny business! Whatever happens to Sam and me, you protect the girl!"   
We go in, and a young man looks straight up at us.  
"Sam!" he says immediately, as if he was expecting him, completely ignoring the rest of us.  
"Owen?.." Sam replies hesitantly.  
"I suspected I should see you, sooner or later" he smiles. "Right this way".  
He shows us into a private, empty waiting area. As soon as he turns, the first thing I notice is his sickly yellowish eyes.  
"Azazel!" Dean blurts.  
"No, not quite". The guy says confidently. "But I am... blood related." His smile is twisted.

"How is that possible?.." Sam says quietly.  
"See, Sammy, he left a little surprise for you, just in case his plan didn't go through." Owen said. "While you and the other babies only drank father's blood in your cradle, I was raised by him. I stayed by his side. I was his plan B. I was meant to succeed where you... failed" he spat out that last word. "I fed on him, on his blood and his mentoring, all these years, not just a few drops as a baby"  
"He's very strong, Dean, please be careful" Cas said protectively, though still not moving from his position between the yellow eyed freak and me.  
"Yes, I am." Owen agrees without taking his eyes off Sam. "More than you may think. More than you've ever been." He speaks with such condescension. "And then you went and killed my father. But that won't do you any good, I've already got all I could from him, and I intend to succeed where he left off".  
"So what?" Dean tries to sound light, "Are you gonna 'you killed my father prepare to die' on us now?.."  
"Now why would I need to do that?..." Owen mocks Dean's fake confidence. "There's nothing you can really do to stop me."  
He flings his hand, and Sam is thrown hard at one wall. Then he flings the other, and Dean hits the other wall harder. Cas' instinct is to reach Dean, but the hunter gives him a warning look and a grunt, and Cas turns straight to me and hovers around me entirely to keep me safe and inaccessible to Owen.  
There is no need for that, eventually, as the freak just walks past us without a second look, and out of the clinic.

"He's soaking in it" Sam says on our drive back, "The demon blood. It's not new, I can tell, he hasn't had any since Azazel died, but he's somehow able to keep his abilities.  
"He's not a demon, though, and he's not possessed" Cas adds. "I was unable to see his demon face, and he was unable to sense what I was"  
"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Dean asks. "If he's just a human, it would be easier to kill him". He turns to Cas. "I think we might need you full angel mode on this, Cas. We don't know what he's capable of, and we can't take any chances. Hey Kiddo," he looks at me in the mirror view "seems like you're sitting this one out".  
"Excellent!" I agree. "Fine by me!"

When we arrive back to the Motel, Cas makes sure that Sam and Dean are ok physically, but Sam is too agitated to sit down.   
He walks back and forth around the room, when I finally tell him "Maybe we should go get some dinner. The open air and the walk outside might make you feel better."  
Sam agrees, and holds the door for me.   
"Is she your shadow now, Sammy?" Dean asks with a wink, only to be met with a tormented glare.  
"Hey Shadow!" Dean shouts after me  
"Yes, Mr. Wednesday?" I turn back, his cocked brow tells me he missed that reference.  
"Don't forget the pie."  
We walk a few seconds before Sam steals a glance "'American gods'? You a Gaiman fan, too?"  
I shrink my shoulders absently.  
He turns and wraps his arms around me suddenly, and presses a long light kiss. I bury myself in him, but he turns back and keeps walking. "Thank you. I needed that." 

We get back from the Chinese place a few streets away not forty minutes later.  
"Sam, it's summer, right?" I ask, laughing.  
"Yea, why?" he asks, baffled.  
"Then why is your motel room lit like a Christmas tree?"  
"Damn.." he hands me the plastic bags and runs to the door, hand ready on his gun. He opens it slowly, and even from this far I can read the 'FUCK' on his lips.  
"...So sorry, Sammy, it only happens when he comes.." I hear Dean's voice.  
I reach the door to see a butt-naked Dean seated on his bed, he already pulled the edge of his blanket over his erection and is looking away red with embarrassment, and a very satisfied and smiling Cas just climbing down from the bed and OH GOD do they have a trench coat fetish?? because Cas is wearing his trench coat, but he's completely naked underneath. It takes him a moment to remember that he needs to cover up, in the meanwhile I get a good view and MAN - does he have a body to worship... His tan skin is tight over lean but well-worked muscles, he has a V you can cut yourself on, not to mention he's so well-hung I think I get why Dean takes every chance he's got.   
Well, I can't blame Cas either, Dean's pretty steamy too...  
Sam is furious, though, how they could not help themselves for even five minutes, but I think it has more to do with the fact they kept it secret.

Finally they calm down.   
We eat silently and then I leave, to give them some time to talk things through with the Dean/Cas thing, and decide what they wanna do about demon-kid.  
I'm almost asleep over my book when I get a text from Sam that they're going to find Owen Robinson again.   
I don't sleep much, again.  
Not until I get another text that says they're back, and they're fine.

First thing in the morning, I get some coffee and pie, and head over to their motel.  
They don't tell me how it went, just that monster-boy is taken care of, and there won't be any more cursed babies.  
"What about the babies he already infected?" I ask them.  
"We'll keep watch over them, but now that no-one's there to start anything and there's no plan in motion, we don't expect much" Dean says.  
We clean up, and I catch Dean sneak a kiss over Cas' lips every now and then. I guess they smoothed thing up eventually, if they're at it out in front of Sam. Makes sense. He was fine with them being together, just not the whole witnessing the act thing...  
Sam gives me a warm hug, and I take a shot "Why don't you come over this evening? I'm sure you're tired of store-bought food, and maybe we can.. I dunno.. do something fun?"  
Dean is already gathering his things. "Sammy, pack up! We leave in a couple hours!" he calls, before he looks up at us. "Tomorrow morning, then.." he corrects himself with a grin.

At ten to six my door bell rings.  
I open to see Sam holding a flower and a bottle of wine, and I invite him in.  
He puts the flower and the wine on the counter, and takes off his jacket. "Smells good" he smiles, and I gesture for him to follow me.  
"Aren't we eating? he asks, bemused.  
"Later. I hate sex on a full stomach. Please. Make yourself.. comfortable." I disappear into the bathroom. 

I come out a minute later, in my satin lingerie, to find him in his boxer briefs, leaning on my bedroom door-frame.   
He seems embarrassed, looking down, his hair falling over his face, his muscled body towering almost to the top of the door even when he's hunched like that.  
I come to stand in front of him, passing my fingers in his hair to see his face, continuing the motion to his cheeks and to his chin. I get on the tips of my toes to reach him, but it's not enough, and he hugs me and pulls me up and we kiss. A long, deep, lustful kiss, one we've been holding back for two days.  
He lowers me back, and our hands wander each other's backs. His lips flutter over the skin of my neck, and my breath hitches. My lips kiss his chest as far as I can reach, and my fingers tease the edges of his underwear.  
My bra unhooks, and I look up at him. I let the thin satin strips slip off my shoulders, and wait for him to remove the rest.  
Once he does, and the delicate cloth falls down to the floor, his arms are back around me and he lifts me up to him. I kiss him deeply, wanting, and wrap my legs around his waist as he detaches from the door-frame and heads to my bed.  
He lays me gently, and I pull him on top of me instantly. I waste no time teasing, and push his underwear off, as he does the same to mine.  
I take a moment to admire his gorgeous physique, and lift myself into his lips.  
We grind, and we push, and we moan against each other, sweating and clutching and gripping tight.  
We stop only for seconds to rubber-up, and I give him a pleading look.  
"If you keep this up it's going to be a short one.." he smiles at me, breathless, as I encourage him to move faster.  
"It's only round one, and we got all night" I whisper, and he thrusts hard at that. I let out a loud moan, and he does it again. The nerves at the bottom of my belly begin to unravel, and my energy is starting to drain into this spot. Friction is perfect, and his thick cock gives a satisfies twitch that tells me he's close and sends me flying. A few happy thrusts later and I'm riding that exploding sensation completely, high and loud, and Sam is right there with me, face twisted in pleasure, groaning and shivering into my skin.  
Fuck...

We have dinner in bed, and round two is a slower one. We savor each other's smell and the touch of our skins.  
And I sleep.   
Wrapped in this gentle giant, I feel protected and calm.

In the morning, I walk him back to their motel, to say our goodbyes.  
I hug Dean and Cas, and then Sam and I exchange lazy kisses.   
When we separate, I see that Dean and Cas have their fingers laced together, which makes me very happy.  
They get in the car, and I wave them as they drive away.

We still text whenever he can.   
I don't expect much, I know the hunter's life. I know a visit every now and then is all that I can hope for, and I was thrilled the one time they took me to the library at the bunker.  
I help out when they need me, with research and stuff, and occasionally I find a file on my cloud that was not there before. Mostly with lore, but sometimes I'm surprised to find a poem or a riddle.   
The kind that makes you blush.


End file.
